Julian
General information about julian Julian is a Jock who is the first main character your player gets to recruit (that can't be renamed). Julian used to attend Hearst High with many of the other main story characters in the game, but transferred to the player's school due to the football coach at Hearst High always benching him for Max, the main enemy of the player's new school along with Kara.MC Family Julian has a younger sister named Hope , who your player meets in a quest called Hope's Story. He's very protective of her and expresses much concern over her, though she can get angry when he pries too deeply into her business. In Family Tree, it is revealed that Julian is half Mexican-half Guatemalan when he tries to bake a traditional dish with his sister, Hope. In Anger Management, he expresses that he has an up and down relationship with his father, who encourages his athletics but verbally breaks him down when it comes to his intelligence and says football will be all he will ever be good at. In School Overnight, he mentions that he and his father enjoy going out camping together very frequently In Party Animals he adopts a goat he names "Colonel Gruff" whom he gives to his uncle, who is a farmer. Appearance Julian is a Jock and has a muscular appearance, and typically wears a football jersey in the colors red and white, which appear to be your school's team colors, with red sport pants on and black sneakers and socks. In his Hearst High days Julian wore a green, orange and white jersey with the number 88 on the front. Green and yellow appears to be the Hearst High School team colors. You can see it also in Kara, Max, and Mia's uniforms. Personality & Characteristics He has some anger issues which can cause some minor trouble around the school but he is an all around good guy who is always willing to go the extra mile when his friends need his help. His classmate help quest is called Anger Management. He seems to have deep feelings for Autumn which is shown early on, such as in the last minute birthday special quests, and his feelings are shown more throughout the main story if you choose to make Julian and Autumn date each other. A lot of girls have crushes on Julian including Autumn and Kallie, and Payton has nonchalantly admitted her physical attraction to him during the linrary quests, saying she likes seeing him take his shirt off. He is also afraid of snakes according to The Perfect Prank. He used to bully Nishan which made Nishan a little concerned that Julian would keep harassing him even when he does transfer to a new school. Julian can make people around him tough like he did with Payton in The Perfect Prank. His main abilities involve sports, namely football. Though it should be noted he has many other skills. He's also alright at playing basketball, shown in The Final Challenge. Ezra has said Julian is a great drummer for the band. In the help quest, Feel The Glee its learned he also has a particularly great singing voice and enjoys singing to himself when he works out. He struggles with academics but always can do better when he accepts help from his friends. In-Game Description On the football field, Julian is a brave, confident, and loyal teammate. And off the field? He stands up for his friends just as fiercely! Whether you need someone dependable watching your back or just someone faithful by your side, there's no better person to call! Relationships Autumn Julian and Autumn get along very well. They both go to the MC's high school. They seem to like each other romantically, as Julian can be seen checking her out and doing whatever he can to help her. Nishan Back at Hearst High, Nishan and Julian were enemies, with Julian bullying Nishan. However, when the MC creates a high school, he/she helps them bond. At first, Julian is apprehensive of this relationship, but after enjoying time with Nishan, they become close friends. Max Warren Back at Hearst High, Julian and Max were enemies. Max was the football captain, and Julian had to do anything that Max wanted in order to get playing time in the field. Julian and Max get in several physical confrontations, and still bitterly hate each other, even though they go to different schools. Trivia *Julian also mentions in Dungeons and Dorkness that he has dog named Warrior. *Julian seems to be somewhat attracted to Autumn. When the MC arm wrestles with him (s)he can easily distract him by saying "Look, there's Autumn in a bikini", and he immediately stops wrestling to check her out. Also, when Autumn dresses up like a cheerleader to sneak into Hearst, he flirts with her saying she looks hot in the outfit. *It's shown in the Extra Credit side quests that both Julian and Connor both know a lot about camping and the wilderness. *In level 28 of Extra Credit, it's learned that on the school's football team, he plays the Running Back position. *In level 35 of Extra Credit, Connor refers to Julian as the Quarterback for the school's football team. This conflicts with level 28 when Payton confirms he is actually the Runningback. So Connor is either incorrect or Julian is able to switch positions sometimes. *In "The not-so party girl" its mentioned he and Autumn play field hockey together. *In "Soccer Sabotage" he seems to accidently admit he has a secret fear of clowns. *In "Do you know Julian" we learn he likes watching horror movies with Autumn. *In "Do you know Julian" we learn he's a fan of Michael Jordan and has his poster on his bedroom wall. Pictures Julian Avatar.jpg Juliannnn.png Julian Banner.jpg Julian-Hearst High.PNG|Julian's Hearst High Football Uniform Julian HSS.png|Julian's Football Uniform Julian Summer.jpg|Julian's Summer Outfit Category:Characters Category:HSS characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jocks